


Accord

by Ilthit



Category: Psych
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Multi, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-04
Updated: 2012-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-28 21:43:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilthit/pseuds/Ilthit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Juliet solves a dilemma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accord

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anemptymargin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemptymargin/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [anemptymargin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemptymargin/pseuds/anemptymargin) in the [cookie2011](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cookie2011) collection. 



“Look, Shawn, I don't want to be the tie-breaker every time there's a surprise spelling bee on on game night.” Juliet gestured at the TV set. “I'm fine with making most decisions, like do we get Chinese or Thai or do we try to find the victim or the killer first because, let's face it, I have a better idea about that stuff than you do.”

A frown flickered over Shawn's brow. Gus was ignoring both of them, because the TV was currently locked on the Des Moines under-10s semifinals and he was not going to miss a moment of it, even with the other two arguing while jammed on either side of him on the narrow couch.

“And if it's a meaningless little thing, by which I mean something you can't spin into a huge drama, I just go Gus, Shawn, Gus, Shawn. It keeps things simple. But this is one of those times that whoever I pick I'm going to keep hearing about it. Gus will say it's a missed one-time opportunity because the DVR is broken and they never rerun spelling bees--”

“You know that's right,” said Gus and shoved another handful of popcorn into his mouth.

“--and you would say it's breaking the great old tradition of game night.”

“The game night is a sacred tradition by now. We miss it once, we might never do it again!”

Juliet sighed. “Fine. Here's what we'll do. Gus gets to watch the spelling bee, you and I have sex, and then we all play Dragon Age. That all right with everyone?”

“I never said traditions can't evolve,” said Shawn quickly. Gus's hand paused on the way to his mouth.

“Well, Gus?” asked Juliet sweetly. “Just how badly do you want to watch that spelling bee?”

“...The next one better go to me,” said Gus, and all three of them stood up together.


End file.
